


Ten Years

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Cockles Cooperative Advent Calendar Challenge, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: 10 years. Same bar. Same table. Same company. Same good times.A storyabout Jensen's and Misha's anniversary.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Ten Years

“Where are we going?” Misha asks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen sees Misha peer out the rain-streaked window at the passing streetlights, gauging their location. Jensen smiles to himself and squeezes Misha’s hand where it’s resting on the car seat next to him. 

“I think you know.”

Misha chuckles, quiet just for Jensen’s ears and leans closer. “Is this -- is this a date?” He asks, mimicking Jensen’s words from so many years ago. 

Jensen glances over at Misha and finds him smirking. He blushes, licks his lips and shrugs.

“Well, you see there’s this guy I’m pretty interested in, but I’m not sure he’s into me back.”

“Not sure?” Misha asks, playing along. 

Their eyes meet and Jensen feels the connection between them snap. It’s different than it used to be, stronger than before and no longer rife with uncertainty. The relationship is more lived in, secure, but still curious about whatever the future holds for them. 

“Yeah,” Jensen muses, darting his gaze over Misha’s face. “I think I need another ten years to figure it out.”

Even in the dark, Jensen can see the blush that creeps up Misha’s neck, the love-filled soft smile that curves onto his mouth. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

Misha kisses Jensen’s cheek, short and sweet. “I do.”

Clif drops them off right in front of the bar, reminding Jensen to text him when they’re ready to head back home. Stepping out from the privacy of the car, Jensen releases Misha’s hand, steals a glance over at him as he follows Jensen onto the sidewalk. Around them the cobblestone streets are decorated for Christmas; string lights dripping off the trees making the damp pavement sparkle. Jensen pauses in front of the doorway, looking in through the windows of their favorite dark-lit bar on the edge of Gastown. Memories flood back from over the years of this little place they found ten years ago on a whim after wrapping shooting for the day. At the time, much to Jensen’s surprise, Misha had ever-so-calmly asked him out. Once Jensen had gotten over his momentary panic, and understanding they were going out for real on _an actual date_ , he’d enthusiastically said yes. 

The rest is, as they say, history. 

Jensen feels the heat of Misha’s eyes on him, so he turns and meets his gaze. He’s instantly trapped in how the lights in the trees twinkle in Misha’s eyes. Jensen is just as entranced by him as he was the day they met so long ago. They’ve changed a lot over the years, but the love between them has only grown. 

Jensen reaches over, closing the space between them, and brushes his pinky against the side of Misha’s hand. 

“Happy Anniversary, Mish,” Jensen says, soft. He lets his touch linger as long as he’ll allow, tangling his pinky with Misha’s. 

“Happy Anniversary.”

If Jensen isn’t mistaken, he thinks he sees unshed tears in Misha’s eyes. 

He squeezes Misha’s pinky, keeping in contact even though he knows they shouldn’t. Together, they head inside. 

Jensen had called ahead, knowing that the probability of _their_ table being open late on a Friday night after the cast and crew Christmas party was next to nothing, so he made a reservation. The bar is buzzing when they step inside, a jazz band playing slow ballads in the front of the room next to the bar, loud enough to hide details of intimate conversations, but quiet enough to hear each other over the music. Their table is tucked in near the back, along the wall, away from prying eyes, the only light a votive candle in the center of the table. A bottle of wine he specifically asked for is already sitting on the tabletop, accompanied by two long-stemmed glasses and two smaller glasses for water. Jensen wanted to try and find the same bottle of wine they had that first night here together, but it was discontinued a few years ago, so he got one of their joint favorites instead. At the front of the table, there’s a white card brandishing, _Happy Anniversary_ , in artsy cursive handwriting. 

“Did you do this?” Misha asks. 

Jensen feels a blush creep up his neck, and shrugs, a playful smile on his lips. “Maybe.”

“You romantic sap,” Misha replies lovingly, bumping his shoulder into Jensen’s. 

“Ten years is a long time, longer than I figured we’d ever get so I thought we deserved something extra special, you know?”

Jensen looks over when he doesn’t hear Misha reply right away and finds him nodding slowly.

“Thanks, Jen, it’s perfect.”

Jensen squeezes Misha’s hand and drags him forward so they can sit across from each other, around the edge of the table, close enough to still be able to touch. A waiter, one Jensen doesn’t recognize, comes over soon after to open the bottle of wine for them. She leaves soon after with a shy smile, not one of recognition, but clearly understanding their need for privacy and says, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Underneath the table, Misha has a hand on Jensen’s lower thigh, fingertips rubbing circles into the fabric of his jeans. Jensen can feel the heat of his touch through the denim, and covers Misha’s hand with his own, fingers loosely wrapping around his wrist. Misha smiles into his glass of wine, all gummy and bashful, reminiscent of the way he looked the first time Jensen flirted with him. 

They talk about the earlier Christmas party, how despite the joy present, an undercurrent of melancholy lingered knowing this was the last time. Jared, blubbering idiot he can be, cried three times just in the first hour, which of course ended in Misha and Jensen following him with their own tears. They weren’t alone, many tears were shed between everyone amongst the reminiscing of all the good times. 

It’s finally hitting that this is it, the end, and Jensen is even more thankful he had the foresight to make this anniversary special.

Jensen takes a measured sip of his drink, watching as Misha drinks his, how slick his lips look after, the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, the curl of his fingers around the stem of the glass. He is completely entranced with Misha and how naturally sexy he is just existing. They’re both older now, and Misha has gray coming in at his temples, a bad hip, and five children between them, and two women who keep them grounded and helped make this crazy relationship of theirs work.

Jensen remembers the picture of the two of them he scanned the last time he was home, and digs out his phone from his pocket, flipping through his pictures until he finds it. He’s kept it in a photo album at home since they originally took the picture in this very spot ten years ago, carrying it with him from Vancouver to California and finally to Texas. He holds his phone out to Misha once he finds it, showing him the picture of the two of them sitting in this same spot they are right now. 

“Hey, do you remember this?” 

“Holy shit, yeah. You’ve kept it all this time?”

Jensen shoots him a _well duh_ look that sends Misha into a fit of laughter. 

“We look so young,” Misha says, pointing at himself. 

“And nervous,” Jensen adds. He remembers vividly right before he showed up debating canceling, unsure if he could actually go through with this new state of a relationship, no matter how much he wanted to. 

“I remember I had three drinks before you got here because I was terrified, trying to figure out how to do this, with you. Then when you got here after we got over ourselves, we just started talking like normal and everything was fine, we clicked.”

“We were figuring each other out for so long and I could barely look at you because of the butterflies in my stomach and the newness of it all, the idea that it was okay for me to open up my heart to another person outside of Danneel. I was so scared no matter what Danneel said to reassure me it was okay, and I was so sure this wouldn’t work.”

Misha smiles and Jensen feels a squeeze on his lower thigh. “But it did.”

Jensen nods. “It did, and here we are.”

“Here we are.”

He laughs, taking another sip of wine and then looks back up at Misha, gazing over his face that he’s become so accustomed to, memorized the minute lines on his cheeks, the crinkles at the edge of his eyes. It’s times like these he wants to tell the world. He’s come close a few times, but the urge to do so now at the end of this show that brought them together is stronger than ever. 

“Hey, you know what? We should recreate this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, c’mere.” Jensen grabs Misha’s bicep and tugs him closer so their foreheads are almost touching. Misha moves, taking his hand off Jensen’s thigh and folding it up on the table, eyeing the picture and trying to match his previous pose. 

“Just a little to the left, yeah that’s it,” Jensen says, directing him. 

He takes a few shots of the two of them looking at the camera, matching poses from ten years ago. There’s a few he’ll keep just for them, Vicki, and Danneel: one of Misha leaning in to kiss Jensen’s cheek and another of Jensen giggling at something Misha just said, eyes closed, nose bumping Misha’s cheek, and their foreheads touching. 

They scroll through the pictures together and Misha points at one of the first ones, “That one is almost identical, aside from my drastic change in face shape, we look the same.”

“Can I post it? Side-by-side with the other one as a ten-year anniversary post?” Jensen asks, feeling his throat tighten just at the thought of putting something so blatant out there in public. It makes him giddy too, the idea of sharing a little piece of them with the world. 

Misha arches an eyebrow at him. “You want to?”

Jensen’s eyes land on the picture of Misha kissing his cheek, and the look of utter love on his own face. “Sometimes I get tired of keeping you a secret.”

Misha kisses him, short and sweet right on the lips in the crowded bar, and Jensen’s heart flips in his chest. “Do it.”

“Okay, tomorrow,” Jensen agrees.

He pockets his phone and takes Misha’s hand in his, loosely tangling their fingers together, and resting their joined hands atop his knee. 

“Cheers to ten more years,” Jensen says, holding up his glass. 

“To ten more.” Misha clinks his glass against Jensen’s and they drink together, hopeful of whatever the future decides to bring for them. 

Later, after they’re tipsy on wine and each other, Misha will come home with him, as he always does. He’ll spend the night for the last time until they come back in the new year from hiatus. It’s extra bittersweet, knowing only a little more than three months remain until Jensen leaves this city for good and his weekly sleepovers with Misha become limited to con weekends and their pre-planned trips throughout the year. He’ll hold Misha tighter tonight, and kiss him longer before Jensen has to leave in the morning to head back to Austin for the holidays, make sure Misha knows how precious he is to Jensen.

Some people are only lucky enough to be truly in love once in their lives. Jensen doesn’t know why he’s been blessed to have both Danneel and Misha, but he’s grateful for every single day he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and keeping up with my continued love affair with these two. As always, I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels). <3


End file.
